Mi vida en Forks
by Regiii
Summary: Renne nunca se fue de Forks, Bella creció ahi con sus amigos de toda la vida y su novio Jake, ahora un nuevo año comienza en la preparatoria y hay estudiantes nuevos... Los Cullen.   Lemmons ExBxJ
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esta es mi primer historia en fanfiction espero les guste :)

**ACLARO: Escribo sobre esta historia porque adoro los personajes y en cada uno de ellos veo un enorme potencial, escribo sobre ellos porque de alguna manera no estoy conforme con el final. De cualquier manera Gracias a Stephenie Meyer por crear unos increíbles personajes, por enganchar a todas con un libro y por atraer a muchos jóvenes al hábito de la lectura, es por ello que tus libros se ganaron un lugar privilegiado en mi estantería y tus personajes uno en mi mente loca deseosa de alterar tus historias y uno muy especial en mi corazón! **

Mi madre me llevó al colegio con las ventanillas del coche cerradas. En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre está nublado, es por eso que las ventanas están cerradas, hoy como casi todos los días llueve... en esta parte de los Estados unidos llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio del país.

Había vivido aquí desde que tenía memoria y aunque es una localidad pequeña, tiene un encanto oculto, el bosque se extiende ampliamente a cualquier lugar donde lo mires, el aire siempre es fresco, aunque Forks puede ser considerado un pueblo... no tenemos centros comerciales ni cines como en algunas otras ciudades de Estados Unidos, pero Port Angels está a solo 45 minutos a una velocidad moderada.

La verdad es que me gusta vivir aquí, tampoco es que haya vivido en otro lugar, pero el paisaje es hermoso; todo de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos... verde, el aire es limpio, me gusta la lluvia, me gusta el clima, me gusta mi casa y las personas que forman parte de mi vida.

-Suerte en tu primer día- dijo mamá, mientras besaba mi mejilla, mamá siempre me traía al colegio el primer día y decía la misma frase, a pesar de que había venido a este colegio toda mi vida, tampoco es que hubiera otro - Gracias mamá- le contesté suavemente. Los inicios de clase son emocionantes y al mismo tiempo algo monótonos para mí, tenía los mismos compañeros desde hacía años, aunque eso traía una ventaja... éramos los mejores amigos... una gran familia.

Baje del viejo mercury rojo que manejaba mi madre y aunque aún chispeaba, no era lo suficiente para que me calara... además estaba acostumbrada a la lluvia, la escuela se encuentra como todo lo demás en el pueblo junto a la carretera, es un conjunto de pequeñas casas que constituyen los diferentes edificios del colegio, construidas en su totalidad con ladrillos rojos y tejas multicolores eran lo suficientemente campestres para parecer un hotel. Atravesé el estacionamiento con cuidado, evitando los charcos, aunque fue una tarea un poco ardua para mi falta de coordinación.

Llegue al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada se podía leer "oficina principal" En el interior había más luz y hacía un poco mas de calor, la oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una vasta alfombra y un panel donde noticias, avisos y cosas por el estilo estaban pegadas sin un orden en particular, la secretaria Sara me entregó mi horario con una sonrisa, cuando un pequeño grito se escuchó y antes de que pudiera girarme me cubrieron los ojos, tantee un poco, intentando adivinar por las manos quien era él o la que me cubría los ojos... era una mujer, pero no lograba reconocer las delicadas manos, Ángela no usaba anillos, por lo que estaba segura que ella no era.

-¿Jessica?- me aventure a decir.

-¡hay no Bella!- la voz era suave y cantarina, me giré y me encontré con una chica de aspecto duendecillo, delgada como un fideo, su piel blanca y delicada como la porcelana, su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando a una dirección diferente de un negro profundo, sus ojos color dorado me miraban detrás de unas espesas pestañas.

-¿Alice?- pregunté, mientras ella me envolvía en un fuerte abrazo. -¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté.

-Le ofrecieron trabajo a papá y nos mudamos todos-me dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Wow... que gusto volver a verte- le dije mientras la abrazaba de nuevo. Había conocido a Alice en el verano, mi madre diseñaba bolsos para una reconocida marca y yo la había acompañado a san Francisco en las vacaciones, a una pasarela, la verdad es que no me gustaban mucho esas cosas, pero yo quería conocer la Universidad de San Francisco y había sido el pretexto perfecto, durante la feria de modas conocí a Alice, quien era una gran admiradora de mi madre, por lo que en las siguientes dos semanas que pasé en San Francisco salimos juntas muchas veces. Ella era adorable y un poco alocada...

-¡Si!- dijo mientras pegaba un saltito -¡Tal Vez tengamos alguna clase juntas!-

Después de comprobar nuestros horarios, resultó que teníamos nuestra primera clase juntas, historia con Jefferson, en el edificio seis, no era muy difícil, la matricula de Forks era muy pequeña, pero por ser el último año de la preparatoria, podíamos no tener las mismas clases.

-¿Y tus hermanos?- no conocía a los hermanos de Alice, conocía a Esme, su madre, una hermosa mujer de belleza clásica, de rostro en forma de corazón, su cabello ondulado color caramelo y los mismos ojos de Alice, Alice tenía dos hermanos adoptivos, Rosalie y Jasper, además de dos hermanos, Emmet y Edward, a ninguno los conocía, pero debido a que Alice y Esme eran tan hermosas, me sentía realmente curiosa acerca de el aspecto que tendría el resto de su familia...

-Están intentando ubicarse al igual que yo- ella sonrió un poco.

-Bueno seré tu guía- le dije mientras ella enlazaba mi brazo con el suyo, la lluvia había aumentado, cruzamos la cafetería, simplemente para no mojarnos, aunque el camino era más largo por ahí, Alice me platicó sobre sus vacaciones, mientras decía que necesitaba ir a comprar ropa adecuada para este clima y me ofrecí para acompañarla; aun cuando sabía que ir de compras con Alice era maratónico y en alguna forma un atentado a mi bolsillo, pero estaba dispuesta a acompañarla.

Algo comenzó a vibrar en mi mochila, ¿mas bien bolso?, una enorme cartera que mi madre había diseñado para mí, modelo único... con un hermoso estampado morado y lila. Saque el teléfono celular, mientras Alice me arrebataba la mochila para examinarla a fondo, mientras ponía cara de asombro. Reí, mientras miraba la pantalla del celular.

-Hola- contesté.

-Hola hermosa, ¿Que tal va tu primer día de clases?-preguntó la voz en el teléfono.

-Bien pero te extraño... ¿Tu como vas?-

-Igual que tú... me falta mi brazo derecho- reí un poco.

-Aprenderás a ser zurdo- le dije a modo de broma.

-Claro... como si fuera tan fácil...- dijo con un suspiro - te recogeré al rato-

-Te veo a la salida... besos-

-Te amo linda-

-Yo igual... suerte- colgué el teléfono y le arrebaté mi mochila al tiempo que sonaba el primer timbre de la clase.

La clase de historia y la de Trigonometría nos tocó juntas, el profesor Banner hizo pasar a Alice por la bochornosa presentación frente a la clase, fue la única en pasar al frente, puesto que todos los alumnos nos conocíamos e incluso conocíamos a los profesores, la presentación de todo el grupo y la pérdida de tiempo era innecesaria, simplemente nos saltábamos el paso, yo odiaba hablar en público porque era pésima para las presentaciones, tropezaba, balbuceaba y me sonrojaba sin razón aparente, Alice por el contrario lo hizo con mucha confianza, pero fue muy breve y reservada.

Algunas personas se nos acercaban, los presentaba y después de una conversación mas diplomática que cualquier otra cosa, se marchaban, era normal que quisieran hablar con ella, no tenemos estudiantes nuevos a menudo, porque enfrentémoslo, ¿quien en su sano juicio se mudaría a Forks? Alice era un poco reservada, cosa que no había notado antes, conmigo era abierta y divertida, pero supongo que se sentía un poco intimidada y fuera de su elemento, se le pasaría con el tiempo.

En la clase de español, me tocó con Jessica, era mi amiga desde el cuarto grado, con su cabello rubio oscuro y su cara ovalada, era un poco superficial, pero en una descripción corta, era una buena amiga, caminamos a la cafetería durante el descanso, busqué a Alice con la mirada, pero no la encontré.

Mike, Ben, Ángela, Tyler ya estaban sentados en la que había sido nuestra mesa desde siempre, nos fuimos a sentar con ellos, mientras platicaban sus anécdotas de vacaciones, como Ángela había ido a visitar a su abuela a California, Tyler y Mike habían obtenido un empleo en Port Angeles, lo que para mi gusto fue una pérdida de tiempo, y de gasolina, el dinero de su sueldo se les iba en eso, pero se divirtieron así que por eso valió la pena y Ben quien había estado enfermo la mayor parte de las vacaciones, estaba contándoles sobre el viaje con mi madre cuando Jessica nos interrumpió lo cual no era novedad.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- seguí el rumbo de sus ojos y ahí estaban, sentados en el rincón más alejado de la cafetería, al otro extremo de donde nosotros nos encontrábamos. Eran cuatro, platicaban entre ellos, mientras ignoraban la charola llena de comida que estaba frente a cada uno de ellos, había tres chicos, uno de ellos, increíblemente fuerte, musculoso como un levantador de pesas, su cabello corto oscuro y ¿rizado? no podía decirlo puesto que estaban muy lejos...

Otro era más alto y delgado, pero musculoso de igual manera, al menos eso era lo que dejaba entrever su holgada ropa, con el cabello un poco largo y dorado, el tercer chico era desgarbado, corpulento con el cabello cobrizo desordenado, la chica era escultural, cabello rubio hasta la cintura, liso, con un cuerpo que podría aparecer en la portada de la Sports Illustrated. Eran realmente pálidos y compartían el mismo color de ojos, ligeramente dorado... fue entonces que confirmé lo que ya había pensado, Alice se acercó dando sus típicos pasos de bailarina y se sentó junto a el chico rubio.

Fue entonces que comencé a sacar conclusiones... El de cabello rubio y la chica despampanante debían ser Jasper y Rosalie Hale, lo que no pude deducir fue quien era Emmet y quien Edward. La mirada de el chico desgarbado se enfocó en la mía, durante una fracción de segundo, luego desvió la mirada. Alice me miró y saludo con la mano, le devolví el saludo y luego Jessica me asaltó con miles de preguntas que no pude contestar...

El timbre sonó y todos nos levantamos para dirigirnos a nuestras clases, Ángela tenía la siguiente clase conmigo, Biología, al igual que Ben, quienes eran pareja desde el año pasado. Pero eran mis amigos y no me sentía como el mal tercio, aunque me inundó un sentimiento de añoranza cuando recordé el año pasado... me sacudí el sentimiento rápidamente, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hasta el laboratorio.

Me senté en la mesa de siempre, todos los estudiantes ya tenían compañero, Ángela me dio una mirada de remordimiento por sentarse con Ben, pero le quité importancia con un gesto de la mano, me sonrió y se sentó, esta era otra de las cosas que me recordaba el año pasado... aggg

El hermano de Alice, cuyo nombre aún no lograba descifrar, el del cabello desordenado y postura desgarbada entró al salón de clases, habló con el profesor quien le indicó con un gesto de la mano que tomara asiento... el único asiento libre era el que estaba a mi lado, lo miré mientras esperaba que fuera tan amable como su hermana... pues íbamos a sentarnos juntos todo el año...

-Soy Isabella Swan- le dije mientras me presentaba - Pero prefiero que me llamen Bella- extendí la mano, en la miró unos instantes y después de pensarlo la estrechó, para apartarla rápidamente.

-Soy Edward Cullen- dijo con una voz tan suave, que apenas y pude escucharle y tan melodiosa que tuve que contenerme para no cerrar los ojos ante su voz. -Soy aparentemente... tu nuevo compañero de Laboratorio- sonrió suavemente y yo le devolví la sonrisa. -Conoces a mi hermana ¿Cierto?- asentí suavemente mientras miraba sus brazos, bien formados, se veía bastante fuerte cuando no estaba a lado de su hermano -No ha parado de hablar de ti y de tu madre durante todo el verano... ¡ah! y de los bolsos que diseña- sacudí la cabeza y no pude responder nada porque la clase dio comienzo.

Edward Cullen era más reservado que su hermana, pero era buen tipo, guapo y divertido, la clase de Literatura también la teníamos juntos, al igual que Alice y dado que no conocían a nadie y ninguno de mis amigos estaba en esa clase nos sentamos de nuevo juntos, la última clase que era la de Literatura me resultó lenta, pues quería que las clases terminaran...

El timbre sonó y recogí mis cosas rápidamente, salimos juntos al estacionamiento con Alice a un lado y Edward al otro, mientras hablábamos de cosas vánales y sin importancia.

-Bella- gritó su voz en el estacionamiento, Alcé la mirada y ahí estaba... Jake. Su cabello estaba corto, lo había cortado porque perdió una estúpida apuesta con Mike y era la primera vez que lo veía después de pasar un curso escolar siendo inseparables y tres semanas sin vernos.

-Jake- grité mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en mi rostro. Caminó hacia mí, mientras yo me quedaba como estúpida mirándolo, su bronceado cuerpo, sus bien definidos hombros y brazos y lo mejor de todo... esa sonrisa que me encantaba... con ese perfecto par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Extendí mis manos y el las tomó, mientras me jalaba hacia su cuerpo, enterré mi rostro en su cuello, abrazándolo fuertemente, llené mis pulmones de su esencia, a incienso y madera, le di un suave pero esperado beso en los labios, mientras el acariciaba mi cabello.

-Te he extrañado mucho- me dijo, le di otro beso, mientras escuchaba a Mike gritando el nombre de Jake desde su camioneta, fue entonces que volví a la tierra y me enfoque en que no estábamos solos...

Me gire y remolqué a Jake que se gritaba con Mike, en medio del estacionamiento sin importarle que todos estuvieran escuchando, me paré frente a Edward y Alice que me miraban de manera extraña.

-Ah lo siento- les dije con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba muy feliz de verlo - ¡Jake!- le palmee el brazo y me dio su atención de inmediato.

-Lo siento cariño-

-Jake... ellos son Alice y Edward Cullen unos nuevos amigos, Edward y Alice el es Jacob mi novio- dije sonriente, Alice se mostró extrañada, pero lo disimuló rápidamente.

-Encantada- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Igualmente- dijo Jake, devolviéndole el abrazo con su brazo libre, con el otro sujetaba mi mano -Oye... ¿tu eres la Alice de San Francisco?-

-La única- contesto Alice.

Edward estrechó su mano con Jake, hablaron un poco y se despidieron.

Fuimos con Ángela, Ben, Tyler y Jessica, quienes estaban alrededor de la camioneta de Mike.

-Te extrañamos hombre- dijo Ben mientras le daba un abrazo muy de hombres, de esos que son golpeados en la espalda -Porque te cambiaste de escuela, Bella te extraña- me sonrojé un poco, pero no lo oculté... de verdad lo extrañaba -Ya tiene un nuevo compañero de Laboratorio...- le di un codazo a Ben.

-A ¿si?- dijo Jake en tono juguetón, mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-Pues necesito uno... ¿no crees? Además es muy amable e inteligente- le dije cruzándome de brazos, era puro juego y los demás se divertían.

-Tú eres Mi novia- dijo Jake, mientras se acercaba a mí lentamente. Reí fue inevitable.

-Solo si me atrapas- tiré la mochila al suelo y eche a correr por el estacionamiento. Jake me atrapó a menos de 10 metros, me alzó con mucha facilidad y me echó sobre su hombro me encontré con la mirada divertida de Ángela y Jessica que estaba botada de la risa.

-Te tengo- me dijo.

-La sangre se me va a la cabeza- le dije mientras bajaba la vista al suelo - pero tengo una linda vista- le dije mientras le pellizcaba una pompa.

Rió suavemente y me bajó habíamos llegado a su auto, un Golf rojo arreglado por él. Me recargue contra la puerta y me besó, sus labios jugaron con los míos suavemente, y luego su lengua se adentró en mi boca, su cálido aliento se fundió con el mío, sus manos estaban fijas en mi cintura, mientras las mías se enroscaban en su cuello, agarrando su cabello acercándolo a mí. Nos besamos un poco más y entonces la voz de Ángela nos interrumpió.

-Que oportuna- susurré contra los labios de Jake, presioné mis labios contra los suyos de nuevo, miré sobre su hombro y vi a Ángela agitando mi mochila. -Olvidé mi mochila, todo por tu culpa -le dije mientras reía

-Voy por ella, entra- me dio las llaves, un beso rápido y atravesó el estacionamiento.

Cuando me miró de nuevo, las llaves se me escurrieron de las manos, Jake se dio cuenta y sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza, avergonzada me agaché para buscar las llaves, me puse a gatas... ¿A dónde demonios se habían ido las llaves?

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste Alice?- la voz de Edward sonaba frustrada.

-Porque yo no lo sabía... ya te lo dije, ¿que no se supone que sabes todo lo que pienso?- dijo Alice con su voz cantarina -Ella nunca lo mencionó y yo no lo vi... te vi a ti con ella- ¿de qué hablaban?

-¿Como se te pudo escapar eso?-

-No sabía que ella tenía un novio... Bella nunca lo mencionó- permanecí quieta... estaban hablando de mí... sus pasos se alejaron y yo encontré las llaves...

Abrí la puerta del copiloto, mientras mis manos temblaban un poco... un Girasol estaba en el asiento... sonreí... Jake.

Sacudí mis pensamientos, podía ser la amiga de Edward Cullen si quería... yo ya tenía un novio.

**Este es l primer capítulo dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusta la historia y ver si la continuamos... se que la actitud de Bella es diferente... pero esta es una Bella mas segura de si misma... quice quitarle un poco de la inseguridad y baja autoestima que tiene en Crepúsculo, es un enfoque diferente de la historia que nos cuenta SM pero espero que les guste su relación con Jake y con sus amigos de toda la vida. Besos :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ACLARO: Escribo sobre esta historia porque adoro los personajes y en cada uno de ellos veo un enorme potencial, escribo sobre ellos porque de alguna manera no estoy conforme con el final. De cualquier manera Gracias a Stephenie Meyer por crear unos increíbles personajes, por enganchar a todas con un libro y por atraer a muchos jóvenes al hábito de la lectura, es por ello que tus libros se ganaron un lugar privilegiado en mi estantería y tus personajes uno en mi mente loca deseosa de alterar tus historias y uno muy especial en mi corazón! **

02. Inquietudes

El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor.

Fue mejor porque al fin mi Pick up estaba siendo arreglada, así que estaría reparada pronto, fue aún mejor porque hoy Jake me llevó al colegio. En el camino hablamos de su escuela y de cómo nos extrañábamos mutuamente. El año pasado había sido por mucho uno de los mejores años de mi vida, aunque Jake y yo siempre habíamos sido amigos, el año pasado Jake y yo estuvimos en el mismo colegio y en su mayoría en las mismas clases... El año pasado Jake me había pedido que fuera su novia, habíamos organizado una salida a Port Angeles, después de que Mike y Jessica se fueran del restaurante, Jake se me declaró y yo claro le dije que sí... Eso había sido hace siete meses...

Fue peor porque en cierta manera estaba agotada... había hablado con Jake por teléfono hasta las 11 de la noche mientras cada uno hacía sus deberes... claro... Y después había dado mil vueltas en la cama pensando en la conversación que sin ninguna intención había escuchado por equivocación... Y la verdad era que aunque yo no tuviera ninguna intención con Edward Cullen más allá de ser amigos, me preocupaba... Edward era un buen tipo y le tenía mucho cariño a Alice, era una chica que se daba a querer fácil; yo no quería que hubiera malos entendidos, pero no encontraba la manera de ser directa con Edward y Alice sin llevarme la frágil y reciente amistad de corbata, las indirectas no eran mi especialidad. Finalmente pasadas las tres de la mañana, el sueño fue más fuerte que la inquietud y mis párpados se cerraron para ser abiertos con el sonido del despertador a las 6:00 am en lo que me parecieron en realidad tres minutos y no tres horas de sueño.

Cuando entré en la cafetería con Jessica y Mike, -intenté contenerme y no recorrer las mesas con la mirada para buscarlo, pero fracasé terriblemente- ví a Alice y a tres de sus hermanos, sentados en la misma mesa, pero Edward Cullen no los acompañaba.

Fuimos interceptadas y arrastradas a la mesa por Ben y Angela, quienes habían traído comida para compartir... unas deliciosas crepas hechas por Ben y la extraordinaria ensalada de manzana de la madre de Ángela, Cristhina. Jessica y Mike estaban entusiasmados, Ben solo preparaba sus crepas en ocasiones especiales o "Selectas" como el mismo las llamaba, hacía mucho que no las comíamos, la última vez en el aniversario de dos meses de Ángela y Ben y Jake y yo.  
Pero yo estaba inquieta, en espera de que él apareciera, no sabía cómo se suponía que debía actuar... dejar las cosas en claro o mejor ignorarlo  
Pero no llegó y me fui relajando conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, me dirigí con Angela y Ben a mi clase de Biología con más confianza, ahora disponía de más tiempo para pensar sobre el tema. Cuando llegue a mi salón deje de respirar por un instante, pero tampoco estaba en clase, tomé mi asiento, el tener la mesa par mi sola y a Edward ausente supuso un gran alivio a mis temores.

El día de hoy tenía clase de deportes, como siempre fui un completo desastre, pero con el paso de los años, mis amigos, compañeros de clase e incluso profesores aprendieron a mantenerse alejados de mi puntería y de mi lado, me puse mi pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter azul marino y me apresuré a salir del vestidor, feliz porque las clases hubieran terminado, corrí al estacionamiento, repleto de los alumnos de la escuela, saludé a algunos cuantos y busqué con la mirada el Golf rojo de Jake, que no estaba por ningún lado... Puede que se le haya hecho tarde, pensé, pero la desilusión se abrió paso, había tenido un día lleno de estrés y contaba con verlo a la salida para aligerar mi día, suspiré y caminé hacia la Van de Mike, que estaba estacionada frente a la secretaría, ahi estaban Ángela, Ben, Jessica, Tylor y por supuesto Mike, quienes jugueteaban acerca de tonterías.

-Hola chicos- les dije mientras botaba la mochila en el suelo.

-Hola Bella, ¿no ha llegado Black?- preguntó Tyler

-Nah- dije restándole importancia, pero la verdad tenía muchas ganas de verlo... fui jalada hacia atrás y metida hacia la van de Mike, la puerta fue cerrada, y la luz expulsada, mientras las risas amortiguadas de mis amigos se colaban entre las láminas de acero del auto.

Algo suave recorrió mi cara, los pétalos de un girasol.

-Hola cariño-susurró y yo sonreí como estúpida a pesar de que la verdad me había asustado.

-Hola- contesté mientras sostenía el girasol en mis dedos y absorbía el sutil perfume. Gire el rostro y depositó un suave beso en mis labios, apenas un toque de sus labios e hice un puchero.

Se escuchó su risa y la ligera brisa que provenía de su respiración, me giré, enlacé mis dedos tras su cuello enredándolos en sus cabellos, me arrastré por la van, hasta que sentí sus piernas, acomodándome, poniendo mis rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo y me recargué en mis talones, acaricié su mejilla con la punta de mi nariz, inhalando su aroma... suspiré pesadamente en su cuello y sostuve mis labios sobre los suyos sin tocarnos, sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura, arrugando la tela de mi suéter... esperé, simplemente sintiendo su cálido aliento contra mis labios entreabiertos, mientras mi lengua se deleitaba con el suave sabor de su aliento en mis papilas...

Sus manos se tensaron en mi cintura y sonreí... quería que fuera él quien me besara... era un juego, un simple juego... quien resistía más tiempo la tentación de estar tan cerca sin juntar nuestros labios y esta vez iba ganando.

Sus manos se crisparon más... y yo apreté su cabello entre mis manos, sin acercarlo a mí... bajé mis manos por su cuello, rozando con las yemas de mis dedos su mandíbula, tracé el contorno de sus labios con mi pulgar, sintiendo su aliento bañar mis dedos, lo besó suavemente y yo dejé que mis párpados cayeran un poco, sus manos subieron por mi cintura, metiéndose debajo del suéter, su cálido tacto enviaba escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo, sus dedos recorrieron el borde de mis senos y yo dejé salir un suspiro entrecortado entre mis labios, al final no supe quien había perdido el juego, nuestros labios se acariciaron lenta pero ansiosamente, su aliento me cubrió, jugamos con nuestros labios lentamente y luego con mas ansia... su lengua y la mía comenzaron a bailar y cuando por fin nos separamos nuestras respiraciones se unían entre ellas, besó mi cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, me dejé caer en su regazo y nuestras pelvis chocaron, no pude contener el gemido que salió de manera escandalosa de mis labios, cuando sentí su deseo, su deseo por mí.

-Tortolos- se escuchó la voz de Mike mientras tocaba la puerta, no nos separamos y la luz inundó la van. La risa de Mike se escuchó por todo el campus y mis mejillas se sonrojaron...

-Vamos cariño- salió de la van, dándole la espalda a Mike rápidamente y cogiendo mi mochila que había quedado tirada en el suelo, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir y me coloqué frente a él, escondiendo "cierta evidencia" mientras Mike nos miraba divertido, demasiado divertido para mi gusto, dirigió una mirada a mi estómago sabiendo lo que estaba ocultando con mi cuerpo, arqueó la ceja y yo le regalé una mirada fea,

-Inoportuno- dijo Jake con un gruñido, pero yo sabía que en realidad estaba sonriendo, me despedí rápidamente de todos, sin apartarme ni soltar la mano de Jake.

Montamos en la moto de Jake que estaba oculta detrás de la van de Mike, por eso no había podido ver que ya estaba aquí, habíamos reparado la moto el verano pasado, teníamos dos iguales, la mía roja y la suya negra; salimos del estacionamiento antes de que Mike terminara de decir cosas sobre "sin gorrito no hay fiesta" y cosas por el estilo. Aunque conocía a mis amigos, no terminaba de acostumbrarme a sus comentarios.

-Creo que nos escucharon- gritó Jake mientras salíamos del estacionamiento de la escuela, recargué mi mejilla en su espalda, escuchando el latido de su corazón, pegué mi pecho, estrechando el espacio entre nosotros y rodee con mis brazos su cintura, enredando mis manos al frente, escuché un gruñido en el pecho de Jake, y temblé, mi papá nos iba a matar si llegábamos en moto, la estacionamos unas cuadras antes y antes de que pudiera bajar Jake capturó mis labios con los suyos.

* * *

Hey chicas! Muy bien aqui esta el siguiente capítulo, yo se que esta cortito, pero prometo recompenzarlas en el siguiente capítulo, a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews Marilizzie Cullen13, Thotys´s y Chica estrellita, gracias por pasarse por la historia y ponerle alerta! :) Espero que les haya gustado incluso el pequeño Lime y pues soy TEAM JAKE asi qe imaginen de que vaa la historia :)

Beeesos dejen Reviews pleasee!


	3. Chapter 3

**ACLARO: Escribo sobre esta historia porque adoro los personajes y en cada uno de ellos veo un enorme potencial, escribo sobre ellos porque de alguna manera no estoy conforme con el final. De cualquier manera Gracias a Stephenie Meyer por crear unos increíbles personajes, por enganchar a todas con un libro y por atraer a muchos jóvenes al hábito de la lectura, es por ello que tus libros se ganaron un lugar privilegiado en mi estantería y tus personajes uno en mi mente loca deseosa de alterar tus historias y uno muy especial en mi corazón! **

03. Mentiroso

Cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana, la niebla que usualmente envolvía mi ventana estaba ausente, brinque precipitadamente de la cama y me asomé por la ventana... una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de mi pickup, se extendía por todo el camino y la lluvia que había caído la noche pasada se había congelado, creando diseños hermosos en las agujas de los pinos... hoy Forks era blanca no verde, me vestí apropiadamente y salí de mi recamara.

Papá y mamá estaban en la cocina desde antes que yo bajara las escaleras. Mamá estaba haciendo bocetos en su cuaderno, los diseños eran hermosos... y papá leía el periódico con su acostumbrado entrecejo fruncido, arrugué la nariz, como todas las mañanas la cocina apestaba a papel periódico... odiaba el olor me daba dolor de cabeza, saludé a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla.

Me dispuse a hacer el desayuno, sé que es ridículo que la hija baje a hacer el desayuno o por lo menos es inusual, pero la cuestión es que en casa la única con licencia para usar la estufa, el horno e incluso en algunas ocasiones el microondas, soy yo, mi mamá y papá solo están autorizados y posibilitados para usar la cafetera, en fin, pronto el olor del papel periódico fue opacado por el del omelett de huevos con champiñones y queso. Comí rápidamente, porque la perspectiva de ir a la escuela me emocionaba, los días nevados en el colegio eran muy divertidos, guerras de nieve, angelitos y cosas por el estilo... niñerías... niñerías muy divertidas y no faltaba los accidentes ya que el piso se volvía tremendamente peligroso... la mayoría de las caídas estaban protagonizadas por mí.

-¿Que tal la escuela nena?- me preguntó mi papá.

-Bien papá, tengo nuevos compañeros de clase... sabes mamá... es Alice Cullen- mi madre me miró y sonrió.

-¿De verdad?- asentí -díle que se pase por aquí, he estado pensando en un diseño que le va a encantar y puedo pensar en hacerlo exclusivo eh- sonreí al pensar en lo contenta que se iba a poner Alice con la noticia.

Un claxon se escuchó y salté de mi lugar, puse el plato en el fregadero, besé a mi madre en la mejilla.

-Daré tu recado-

Papá se levantó de la silla, dobló el periódico, dejó el plato en el fregadero y besó a mi madre en los labios.

-Adiós cariño- nos dirigimos a la sala, donde tomé mi chamarra de invierno, mi bufanda y me puse mis botas de nieve, tomé mi mochila, mientras papá se ponía su cinturón, la pistola, su chaqueta de sheriff y salimos de la casa, el golf rojo de Jake estaba en la entrada.

Me despedí de papá. -manejen con cuidado-

-Lo haremos- lo besé en la mejilla y le dí un abrazo, al mismo tiempo que papá saludaba a Jake con la mano.

Trepé al auto y besé a Jake suavemente en los labios... papá presente... ja.

-¿Como estas cariño?- me arrimé en el asiento... adoraba su auto, clásico, de esos que tenían el asiento corrido, de manera que podía recargar mi cuerpo en el suyo.

-Bien... llegaste antes- pasó su brazo por mi espalda y me abrazó, manejaba con una sola mano en el volante, lo cual no me molestaba, pero me sentía culpable, por lo que tomé su mano, besé su palma y la puse sobre el volante. -Conduzcan con cuidado dijo el Jefe Swan- le dije, pero aún así recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Ok... no queremos que el Sheriff nos regañe- llegamos temprano al colegio, apenas unos autos estaban aparcados y seguro que la mayoría no llegaría a tiempo, debido a la nieve, por lo que nos quedamos en el auto un rato, ahora si estaba exquisitamente acurrucada en los brazos de Jake, quien estaba igual de abrigado que yo. Hacía mucho frío.

-Rachel y Rebeca vienen a casa- soltó Jake con un suspiro - Y quieren verte-

Me revolví en su abrazo y lo miré a los ojos.

-¡Eso es genial!- dije, su hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Vas a estar ocupada todo el fin de semana... atrapada con mi familia-

-Yo no lo vería así... estaré atrapada contigo... ¿A que suena mejor no?- pasé mi dedo índice juguetonamente por su rostro, creando círculos y otras figuras en su mejilla, sus pómulos y sus labios.

-Si suena mejor- succionó mi dedo en su boca, lamiéndolo suavemente, mientras una onda de calor se esparcía por mi cuerpo y un jadeo se escapó de mi boca ante la sensación... soltó mi dedo lentamente y luego fue a mi boca, donde su cálida lengua se enredó con la mía, sus labios rozando los míos, sus manos en el hueco de mi espalda acercándome a su cuerpo, mis dedos enredadas en su cabello, acercándolo a mí, Jake sabía a avellanas y nueces, sutil, pero me encantaba sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío y por un momento sentí que la chamarra me estorbaba.

_-Toc... Toc-_ Alguien tocaba la ventana, me sobresalte y ambos giramos el rostro para ver por la ventana, ¡La virgen me habla! Alice estaba frente a la ventana, en una pose de mamá regañona, su entrecejo fruncido, los brazos cruzados, el rubor cubrió mis mejillas, era una situación un poco embarazosa, continuamente olvidaba el mundo cuando estaba con Jacob, era algo que me encantaba, pero me hacía pasar momentos embarazosos... de regreso a la tierra Bella... estaba en el auto de mi novio, en el estacionamiento de la escuela, haciendo un poco el tonto... y era cachada por mi nueva amiga y su hermano...

Edward estaba tras Alice, con una expresión en su rostro que daba la sensación de tranquilidad, pero su quijada contraída decía lo contrario.  
Miré a Alice y la saludé con un gesto de la mano, su expresión cambió y me devolvió el saludo al mismo tiempo que me regalaba una sonrisa.

-Es hora de que me vaya... antes de que me metas en más problemas- golpeé suavemente su nariz mientras abría su puerta.

-Yo no soy el que te mete en problemas... tú que me provocas- me dijo con un tono desenfadado, sonreí y pasé por encima de su cuerpo para salir por el otro lado, lo cual no fue una buena idea, porque en cuanto nuestros cuerpos estuvieron tan íntimamente juntos... automáticamente me invadió el calor... hacía mucho que Jake y yo no teníamos un tiempo a solas... y supe que a él le había cruzado el mismo pensamiento por la cabeza, por el brillo que se asomó en sus ojos; Y aunque sabía que el mismo anhelo se asomaba en los míos, lo miré como diciendo "lo sé" al fin salí del auto y aunque sabía que no había sido nada más que un intenso beso tuve la compulsión de mirar hacia mi ropa, aún cuando sabía que toda mi ropa estaba en su lugar, tuve que mirar hacia abajo... sip todo en su lugar, acomodé mi cabello.

Mi mochila seguía en el asiento del copiloto, así que tuve que meterme de nuevo en el coche y cuando iba de regreso Jacob tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó suave y dulcemente en los labios.

Se bajó del auto y saludo a Alice y Edward, quienes platicaron un rato, mientras la mano de Jake y la mía estaban unidas, el timbre de inicio de clases sonó.

-Te veo al rato- me susurró al oido.

-No me extrañes- le dije juguetonamente mientras presionaba sus labios a los míos de nuevo.

-No pidas cosas imposibles... - se despidió de Alice y Edward, se subió al auto y salió pitando para su escuela ya se le había hecho tarde.

Primera clase Historia, que para mi fortuna era una clase que compartía solo con Edward, había evitado su mirada durante toda la mañana enfocando mi mirada solo en Alice y Jacob, la verdad es que no me hubiera importado la manera en la que fuimos encontrados si él fuera solo mi amigo... que lo era... pero aún me tenía nerviosa la conversación que había escuchado...

Caminábamos en silencio, mientras yo me concentraba únicamente en caminar y no resbalar... Estábamos por llegar al edificio cuando me tomó del brazo y me giró... con una facilidad que daba a pensar si no era yo una debilucha, que por supuesto no era ninguna enclenque...

-Au- dije mientras me zafaba de su brazo.

-¿Que pasa Bella?- me concentré en la solapa de su camisa en lugar de mirarle a los ojos.

-Nada-

-No me vengas con eso-

-de verdad no pasa nada-

-Ok- dijo no queriendo presionarme. -Aguarda, olvidé el trabajo de el señor Banner- me dejo parada en el estacionamiento, mientras trotaba a su reluciente Volvo plateado, miré mis agujetas, viendo mis pies sin ninguna razón aparente.

Un chirrido fuerte se escuchó, alcé la vista, Edward se encontraba al otro lado del estacionamiento con la puerta de la cajuela abierta y me miraba con cara de espanto. La camioneta de Mike, una Van plateada patinaba en el estacionamiento, sus neumáticos resbalando en el hielo. Venía directo hacia mí... Santa Mierda, no pude cerrar los ojos, gritar, ni moverme, me congelé en el momento...

Algo me golpeó con fuerza, pero no con la fuerza que hubiera esperado, me sacó el aire, pero no me sentía como imaginaba que se sentiría... y además fui golpeada en una dirección que no me esperaba, caí sobre mi trasero y luego golpear mi cabeza contra el duro hielo en el asfalto, mientras escuchaba a alguien maldecir a mi lado, fue entonces cuando la realidad me golpeó.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó y la alarma de un coche comenzó a sonar, me hizo reaccionar y abrir los ojos... no me di cuenta que los había cerrado.

-¿Bella?-La voz aterciopelada de Edward me llegó como un susurro.

-estoy bien- dije con la voz ronca, me sentía en una nube...

-COn cuidado- dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme -Creo que te has pegado en la cabeza-

-Como... como carajos llegaste tan rápido-

-Estaba a tu lado- me dijo, negué con la cabeza, eso no era cierto.

Me incorporé lentamente, para ser regañada por Edward, pero no me importó, no me sentía nada mal... me sentía entera, fue entonces que corrí hacia la Van, mike estaba atorado dentro...

-Llama a una ambulancia- le ordené mas que pedirle a Edward.

-Mike... ¿Mike estas bien?-

-Lo siento Bella ¿tu estas bien?- La sangre le manaba de una herida en la cabeza y se me revolvió el estómago...

-Donde demonios aprendiste a conducir... se nota que te pegaste en la cabeza... ¿que no me has oido te pregunte como estas tú?- se escuchó su risita y entonces es que pude relajarme de nuevo.

-No digas nada de que yo estaba en medio... o mi padre no te dejará conducir nunca más en tu vida ¿Está claro? –busqué su mano y la tomé entre la mía.

-Lo que digas-

-¿Te duele?- le pregunté y de inmediato me reprendí a mi misma, ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa? Por supuesto que le dolía y como prueba de eso, gimió de dolor haciendo una mueca y yo hice una también, me dolía de verlo. –Aprieta fuerte- le dije, mientras le daba un ligero apretón a su mano.

-Graciaas- dijo mientras apretaba, muy fuerte.

Me giré, para reprimir la mueca de dolor que hice, a Mike le estaba doliendo mucho, y me encontré con los ojos preocupados de Edward, que me miraban de arriba a abajo, rastreándome con la mirada.

-Estoy bien... ahora ¿Como llegaste?-

-Estaba a tu lado-

-no no es cierto...-

-te golpeaste en la cabeza eso es todo- volví a mirar dentro de la camioneta, la ambulancia había llegado y los profesores y alumnos estaban rodeando el estacionamiento, en la camioneta había una abolladura de un tamaño considerable, pero estaba en el lado incorrecto... Del lado donde yo estaba parada de lugar del lado en donde se había estampado contra el auto de El profesor Benson...

-No me pasa nada en la cabeza- gruñí

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-

-La verdad edward eso es todo, se que no estabas cerca de mí, estabas en tu auto- miré hacia el auto de edward y sonreí- No me vengas con eso de que estabas cerca de mí y apuesto que esa abolladura en la camioneta es tu espalda, aunque hayas salido ileso - estaba segura de ello, aunque sonaba un poco ridículo. Edward me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro se mostraba tenso...

-Nadie te va a creer y lo sabes- su tono de burla no me hizo enfurecer, Edward se había equivocado y yo lo había atrapado.

-Pero tú sabes que es cierto- le dije con tono de suficiencia mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-¡Bella!- giré el rostro, ahi en la multitud estaba Jacob, seguramente alguien le había avisado que casi fui atropellada y ahi estaba, antes de girarme para caminar junto a Jake, miré a Edward y le dije con un tono de suma confianza.

-La próxima vez que quieras mentirme, asegúrate de hacerlo bien... Por cierto tu cajuela está abierta- señalé hacia su coche y tuve el placer de mirar como su fachada de no me inmuto se derrumbaba... ¡Aja te atrapé Edward CUllen!


	4. Chapter 4

**ACLARO: Escribo sobre esta historia porque adoro los personajes y en cada uno de ellos veo un enorme potencial, escribo sobre ellos porque de alguna manera no estoy conforme con el final. De cualquier manera Gracias a Stephenie Meyer por crear unos increíbles personajes, por enganchar a todas con un libro y por atraer a muchos jóvenes al hábito de la lectura, es por ello que tus libros se ganaron un lugar privilegiado en mi estantería y tus personajes uno en mi mente loca deseosa de alterar tus historias y uno muy especial en mi corazón! **

04. Al fin solos

La casa de Jake era pequeña, pero durante toda mi vida había pasado mucho tiempo aquí, el bosque había sido el mejor lugar para jugar a los escondites y la playa quedaba tan cerca que desde chicos nos dejaban ir solos, lo máximo para un niño era creerse lo suficientemente mayor y responsable para que te permitieran ir solo.

Y desde hacía siete meses era más como mi segundo hogar, pasaba tanto tiempo con Jake que mis padres me regañaban por ausentarme demasiado de casa, aunque por otro lado les encantaba la idea de que Jake y yo fuésemos pareja; la destartalada casita roja tenía un encanto peculiar, bajé del viejo mercury rojo de mi madre, justo cuando de la puerta delantera salían dos emocionadas mujeres que corrieron a avalarse sobre mí, Rachel y Rebeca, las hermanas de Jake habían sido mis mejores amigas en aquellos días cuando Jake, mi padre y Billy se iban a pescar por horas enteras y yo era la muñeca preferida, una de carne y hueso.

Abracé a Rachel, quien me dio un gran apretón, su cabello estaba largo, lustroso y obscuro hasta la cintura, recogido en una trenza que era tan característica en ella, tenía los mismos ojos de Jake con unas largas y rizadas pestañas que los enmarcaban.

Rebeca ya era mayor, pero su franca sonrisa me dio la bienvenida igual que siempre, en sus brazos una bebé estaba acurrucada; se había casado hacía tres años, la cual había sido la última vez que las había visto, no la abracé, pero le regalé una sonrisa, su cabello era más bien castaño claro al igual que sus ojos, por lo que sabía ella se parecía más a su madre; lástima que nunca tuve el placer de conocerla...

Las dos eran las hermanas que no tuve y estaba muy feliz de verlas, otra persona que estaba feliz de verme era Jacob, quien me abrazó desde atrás, deslizando dulcemente sus brazos por la cintura, dejé caer todo mi peso sobre él, contenta de que pudiera sostenerme, cerré los ojos y suspiré, el resto de la semana había sido tensa, Edward estaba evitándome y cuando no le era posible, como en Biología, se dedicaba a ignorarme, por otro lado Alice me tiraba de a loca e insistía en que necesitaba ir con su padre, que era médico; estaba enojada con ella, porque yo sabía que aunque sonara estúpido e incoherente era cierto, por eso no le había dado el recado de mi madre, nada de diseños exclusivos para Alice, al menos no mientras estuviera decidida a mentirme.

Me giré en los brazos de Jake, aún con los ojos cerrados, busqué sus labios, pero no los encontré, abrí los ojos desconcertada, mis ojos estaban a la altura de su cuello... mmm alguien había crecido en poco tiempo. Me puse de puntitas, y besé sus labios suavemente, padres y familia politica presente, momento en el que el pudor es importante.

-Creciste-

-Un poco solamente- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-A este paso o me estoy encogiendo o tendré que usar tacones de ahora en adelante... y ambos sabemos que eso no sería nada bueno-

-No porque te quiero entera- me sonrió y presionó sus labios contra los míos suavemente, mientras enlazaba nuestros dedos y me jalaba suavemente hasta la casa, la cual estaba llena de gente, los Clearwater, los Gray, los Ateara y los demás amigos de la Push, la casa era muy pequeña para contenernos a todos, pero el jardín era muy grande y después de la comida, nos separamos en dos grupos: Padres e hijos.

Los padres se quedaron en la sala y nosotros los hijos o jóvenes como decía Billy nos fuimos a la playa, donde encendimos una fogata, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Paul, Sam, Emily, Leah y Seth, eran los que estaban con nosotros; todos eran amigos de Jake y por consecuente míos también.

La tribu de la push, los quileutes, eran muy unidos, se conocían de toda la vida, eran como una gran familia, el ambiente era muy agradable y lo mejor de todo era que te contagiaban y por lo menos a mi, me había recibido siempre de la mejor manera.

Platicamos de tonterias y de cosas mas serias, pero la noche enfrió y no nos pasó desapercibido que Emily y Sam se escabulleron por ahí, Sam era el mayor de todos, pero era amigo de la familia de Jake y se juntaba seguido con nosotros aunque era un poco reservado, había conocido a Emily cuando visitaba a su prima Leah y aunque era bien sabido por todos que Leah había estado interesada en Sam, ella habia aceptado de buena gana su relación, ambas eran chicas divertidas y exoticamente hermosas, de cabello obscuro y tez dorada las dos impactaban.

Todos comenzaron a dispersarse y Jake y yo hicimos lo mismo, nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos en silencio por la playa; cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, me jaló hacia él y me besó, suave, despacio, cobijando mis labios con los suyos, su lengua acariciando la mía, nuestros alientos fundiendose en uno solo, mis manos subieron a su cabello y tuve que pararme de puntitas para alcanzarlo mejor, sus manos en mi cintura acercandome a su cuerpo; el suave susurro de la brisa marina y el ir y venir de las olas como unicos testigos.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado- dijo Jake y supe exactamente a que se refería, aunque nos vieramos seguido, extrañaba los momentos a solas que nos dabamos el lujo de robarnos, el año pasado, como el escabullirnos de alguna clase o entrenamiento para estar juntos.

-Si lo sé- susurré, recargue su frente en la mía, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, simplemente mirandonos, hablando sin palabras, fue entonces cuando creamos un acuerdo, un mutuo deseo, nos tomamos de la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

A unos metros del linde del bosque había una cabaña, una cabaña que Jake y Billy habían construido antes del accidente que lo dejara paralizado de la cintura para abajo, era una simple cabaña de madera, sin muchos acabados, pero para mi era realmente hermosa, muchos de los mejores momentos de mi vida los había pasado en aquella cabañita de una sola habitación, era de Jake y mía, un lugar donde podíamos estar a solas.

Abrí la puerta y de inmediato pareció que me daba la bienvenida, el familiar olor de la madera y la lluvia llenó mi nariz con la esencia tan característica de este lugar, el suave rechinido de la puerta un sutíl reclamo de su poco uso y es que ultimamente no pasabamos mucho tiempo aquí, los momentos juntos se habían visto muy reducidos por lo que atesoraba los momentos que como ahora podíamos tener juntos.

El mobiliario no era mucho, consistía en una mesita en el centro, dos viejos bancos, un pequeño armario donde guardabamos algunas chatarras, herramientas de Jacob para la mecánica, un par de libros míos, cobijas y almohadas, a un lado de este un sofá cama que antes había estado en el garage de Jake y lo habíamos traido para acá y para finalizar una improvisada chimenea que era muy necesaria en un lugar tan frio como la cabaña.

Jake soltó mi mano unos instantes para prender la leña en el hogar, el calor fue surgiendo poco a poco, primero con un fuego rojo y luego un hermoso fuego azulado que lleno de luz y calor la cabaña.

Regresó a mi lado y puso sus manos en mis caderas, me paré de puntitas para poder mirarlo a los ojos, enlacé mis manos en su cuello y miré a mi alrededor.

Tal vez no era de lujo y no estaba muy modernizada, pero este era el lugar mas hermoso para nosotros, en esta habitación había perdido mi virginidad, mi primera vez no dolió, yo no estaba tensa, insegura o presionada, todo lo que había pasado había sido porque así lo quicimos ambos, fue hace unos cuatro meses, la noche que cumplimos 3 meses juntos, puede sonar apresurado, pero antes de formalizar nuestra relación teníamos mucho tiempo llevando una relación seria y además toda una vida de conocernos, no fue apresurado, no fue planeado, nada de romanticismos de novelas o películas, no hubo ninguna vela encendida, nada de petalos de rosa esparcidos por el suelo, pero no habían sido necesarios, se dió en el momento indicado y había sido lo mejor de mi vida, algo que había compartido con el chico al que amaba y no me había arrepentido después, el me había abrazado solo por un rato, sosteniendome en sus brazos mientras me decía que me amaba, nos besamos un poco más, pero de nuevo no tuvimos el tiempo para el romanticismo, nos vestimos y marchamos antes de que se dieran cuenta de que nos habíamos ausentado por mucho tiempo.

Después de eso nuestra relación siguió igual, no mejoró solo por el sexo, sino por el lazo mas fuerte entre nosotros, hacer el amor no se convirtió en algo primordial, aunque debo aceptar que nos encantaba estar juntos, lo hicimos un par de veces más, pero luego los estresantes examenes llegaron y había que aprovar las materias de las que muchas veces nos escapabamos, si no queríamos meternos en problemas; las horas de besos y caricias, fueron ahora de apoyarnos y estudiar mucho y después vinieron las vacaciones y yo acompañé a mi madre a San Francisco, a mi regreso me enteré de que Jacob había cambiado de escuela y entonces los momentos comenzaron a escacear, pero ahora... ahora estabamos solos, por fín solos, sin prisas y en nuestro lugar especial...

Espero sus comentaarios y supongo que ya saben de que va el siguiente capi... juju!

Sobra decir que me encanta escribir este fic! De verdad me inspiro y lo disfruto muchisimoo, espero les guste la relacion de Jake y Bella...

A las chicas nuevas mil gracias por sus comentarios! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**ACLARO: Escribo sobre esta historia porque adoro los personajes y en cada uno de ellos veo un enorme potencial, escribo sobre ellos porque de alguna manera no estoy conforme con el final. De cualquier manera Gracias a Stephenie Meyer por crear unos increíbles personajes, por enganchar a todas con un libro y por atraer a muchos jóvenes al hábito de la lectura, es por ello que tus libros se ganaron un lugar privilegiado en mi estantería y tus personajes uno en mi mente loca deseosa de alterar tus historias y uno muy especial en mi corazón! **

05. Jake & Bella

**Ok... si siguen esta historia ya saben de qué va el capi, pero lo tengo que decir, contiene LEMMON! **

Mi mano estaba enredada en su cabello, sus manos en mis caderas que se movieron hacia arriba recorriendo mi brazo y mi cintura, acariciando mi piel con el dorso de los dedos, lentamente mientras un delicioso temblor me recorría, su mirada vagando por mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sus manos me tocaban; sus manos lentamente se movieron a los botones de mi blusa y comenzó a desabrocharlos con una paciencia que se me hizo eterna, mientras su mirada encontraba la mía, sus ojos obscuros me penetraron, el brillo especial en sus ojos cuando me miraba hacía temblar mis piernas, volviéndolas incapaces de sostenerme y cuando se dio cuenta, me sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan hermosa y franca que tanto me gustaba, los hoyuelos asomándose en sus mejillas y no pude evitar sonreír.

Siguió trabajando en los botones de mi blusa, hasta que logró sacarlos todos de los ojales, sus dedos se pasearon por mi clavícula, dibujando su contorno y luego acarició mis hombros y mis brazos, arrastrando la blusa a su paso sacándola con ternura y poniéndola en la mesa, sus manos volvieron, subiendo por mi espalda y cuello, perfilando mi mandíbula para después acariciar mis labios, un suave revoloteo, cerré los ojos y un suspiro se escapó de mis labios que se entreabrían para saborear su aroma, lamí un poco las yemas de sus dedos y succioné un poco su dedo medio, mi lengua con el dulce sabor de su piel, saboreándolo, entonces sus labios rozaron los míos muy despacio, besó mi labio inferior, yo entreabrí mis labios y le devolví el beso, se retiró y recargó su frente en la mía, mientras yo continuaba con los ojos cerrados, contuvo el aliento y supe que me estaba mirando, lo sentía, mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su mirada, la piel erizándose, mis pezones tensándose, pidiendo atención, rogando por una caricia, mi cuerpo entero lo quería, lo necesitaba, fue entonces que abrí los ojos.

Su mirada vagaba por mi cuerpo, mirando mis pechos presos en un hermoso sostén de encaje negro, mis pezones erguidos, visibles a través de la tela, relamió sus labios mientras una mano subía lentamente por mi estómago.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunté y en eso su mirada se dirigió a la mía, en sus ojos no vi nada más que amor, ese hermoso lazo que significaba algo mucho más profundo que el sentido literal.

-Toda tú me encantas- me dijo sin dudarlo.

-Me lo compré para ti- le dije con una sonrisa y noté mis mejillas encendidas, mientras un pulgar las recorría, calentándolas aún más y su mirada bajó por mi cuerpo.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó

-De verdad- me miró de nuevo y en sus ojos ahora había esa chispa de lujuria, esa chispa que me encantaba, me mordí el labio inferior en espera de que dijera algo.

Me sonrió de manera pícara, y sus ojos brillaron con una chispa de diversión.

-¿Tenías planeado que esto pasara?- sus dedos recorriendo el tirante de mi sostén, mientras me sostenía la mirada divertido, enrojecí aún más.

-Solo lo esperaba- contesté mordiéndome el labio inferior de nuevo.

-Pues me encanta- me besó de nuevo, más audaz, me aparté rompiendo el beso y pasé mi lengua por el borde de sus labios, provocándolo, mientras paseaba mis manos por su pecho, acariciando los músculos bajo la tela, soltó el aliento y entonces su aroma me enloqueció y mis manos bajaron presurosas por su pecho, llegando a el dobladillo de su camiseta y escurriéndose por debajo de ella; acariciando su tostada piel y subiendo la camiseta por su pecho, Jake me miró divertido y me sonrió, mientras alzaba los brazos y se sacaba la camiseta por la cabeza, admiré embobada la manera en que se flexionaron sus músculos, sus torneados brazos, a pesar del tiempo aún no desarrollaba una especie de inmunidad a su cuerpo, para mi siempre era como la primera vez, solo que con cada una de esas primeras veces, conocía un poco mejor que era lo que le gustaba, lo que le prendía y el lo que me gustaba a mí y esa era la mejor parte de todas, conocernos más.

Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, incliné su cabeza, dirigiendo sus labios a los míos, le di un suave beso, envolviendo sus labios con los míos, protegiéndolos, jalando el suave cabello de su nuca, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo y Jacob medio gruñó, di un paso hacia atrás, y Jake tensó sus manos en mi espalda ¡Como si pensara que iba a alejarme! ¡Qué tontería! así que lo arrastre conmigo, hasta que mis piernas toparon con el sofá cama y me tiré de espaldas, confiando en la fuerza y los excelentes reflejos de Jake, quién por supuesto me colocó con delicadeza en el sofá, sin soltarme y sin dejar de besarme, lamió mis labios y me besó con cuidado, poniendo su cuerpo sobre el mío, moví una mano, tanteando bajo el asiento, dividida entre la tarea de concentrarme lo suficiente para encontrar la palanca que convertiría el sofá en una cama poco más grande que una individual, y en mantener el beso; podía sentir la erección de Jake pegada a mi pierna y yo ya me sentía más que preparada para tenerlo dentro.

Al fin encontré la bendita palanca y el espacio se vio duplicado, puse mis manos en el pecho de Jake y empujé suavemente, el comprendió la indirecta y rodó hasta quedar de espaldas y yo sobre de él. Puso mis manos sobre mi espalda baja, besé su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo de besos, mientras él me besaba justo por debajo de la oreja; sus manos llegaron a mis pantalones y los desabrochó, metiendo las manos por debajo de mi pantalón, acariciando mi trasero ligeramente, comenzó a recorrer las manos hacia abajo, pasandolas por mis piernas al mismo tiempo que bajaba el pantalón, me los saqué y Jake comenzó a acariciar mis piernas, hasta que enrolló una de sus manos en mi cintura sosteniendome fuerte, mientras su otra mano subía y tomaba mi pecho derecho, su boca acarició mi pezón por encima de la tela y un gemido salió de mis labios, su mano masajeaba mi pecho, mientras su boca atendía mi endurecido pezón, restregué mis caderas contra las suyas, sintiendo su poderosa erección contra mí, jake gruño y la vibración combinada con el sonido logró que toda mi piel se erizara.

Su mano se escurrió por debajo de mi sostén y acarició directamente mi pezón, intercambió posiciones y la tortura comenzó de nuevo; los gemidos subían por mi garganta, saliendo en temblorosos suspiros; finalmente sus manos subieron por mi espalda, desenganchando el sostén y liberando mis pechos, que capturó rapidamente con su boca y sus manos y mis brazos comenzaron a temblar, giramos, porque quería los pantalones fuera, mis manos bajaron por su pecho encontrando la brageta y comencé a acariciarlo por encima de la tela, un gruñido muy gutural subió por su pecho y me sentí orgullosa de que fuera yo la que provocara que esos sonidos salieran de su boca.

Su mano acarició mi estómago y bajó hasta mí ropa interior, donde me acarició con el pulgar muy suavemente, me estremecí por completo, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza; comencé a bajar sus pantalones, acariciando su trasero y bajando los boxers* al mismo tiempo, luego los bajé con los pies y se los saqueé por completo, a Jake no pareció gustarle estar en desventaja y decidió que mi ropa interior estorbaba, comenzó a bajarla, acariciando mis piernas mientras lo hacía, quedó arrodillado frente a mí, me incorporé ssobre mis codos para mirarlo, su frente y pecho sudaba y brillaba tenuemente por la luz proveniente de la chimenea, sus marcados músculos, su imponente abdomen, y su enorme erección, me puse aún mas mojada mientras lo veía, abrí mis piernas, invitandolo a entrar, el gateó sobre mi cuerpo, besó mi ombligo y mordisqueó el hueso de mi cadera, lamió y sopló sobre mis pezones, dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, perdida en el enorme placer y la anticipación, sostuvo su rostro frente al mío, mientras yo enlazaba mis piernas en las caderas de Jake acercandolo a mí, elevé mis caderas restregandome contra él, lo quería dentro, estaba ardiendo de necesidad, esa necesidad de tenerlo tan unido a mí, de sentir que me pertenecía en todos los sentidos.

Me besó, penetrandome con la lengua al mismo tiempo que nuestras caderas se encontraban y tuve que reprimir un grito ahogado, era tan grueso, hacía tanto que no estabamos juntos que estaba un poco desacostumbrada a su tamaño, se movió y un pequeño cosquilleo comenzó a surgir entre mis piernas, le quité el cabello del rostro, mirandolo.

-Te amo- me dijo mientras me embestía tan fuerte que sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, arqueé mi espalda, tomandolo mas adentro aún, puso su mano en mi cintura sosteniendome cuando mis músculos se relajaron, me embistió fuerte de nuevo, saliendo de mi cuerpo casi por completo, para volver a entrar con fuerza, cambió el ritmo moviendose a lento, una vez, dos y tres veces; las sensaciones se triplicaron, gemidos comenzaron a salir de la boca de ambos de vez en cuando se podía distinguir un Bella o un Jake, comenzó a besar mis pechos y mis pezones se tensaron.

Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada y me sentí contraerme, apresando la poderosa erección de Jake en mi interior, como si tuviera la intención de no dejarlo escapar, conteniéndolo en mi interior, bajo el ritmo y aumentó la fuerza, haciendo que el orgasmo me durara aún más y fuera más intenso, mis manos estaban en su trasero, enterrando las uñas en él, grité, grité con fuerza, sentí mis ojos rodar, probablemente estaban mirando directo a mi cerebro, pero yo estaba ocupada vibrando con fuerza, cuando volví a mi misma, Jake me miraba con cara divertida, siempre me miraba así cuando llegaba, con ese brillo de orgullo en sus ojos, lo besé con fuerza y comencé a moverme, giramos, ahora era mi turno de darle un orgasmo y mirarlo divertida

Me moví sobre él, sacándolo de mi cuerpo y dejándome caer con fuerza, las caras de Jake eran tan excitantes, mis pechos moviéndose al vaivén de nuestro ritmo, acaricié sus testículos con ternura, mientras preciosos gemidos se escapaban de su boca, le sonreí, tomé sus manos y las coloqué en mis pechos, el comenzó a masajearlos lentamente, lo cabalgué rápido, alternando entre movimientos circulares y verticales, lo sentí tensarse y sus abdominales se marcaron aún más, así supe que estaba por venirse, aumenté la velocidad y cuando las manos de Jake se movieron a mis caderas para dirigirme, hice exáctamente lo que el me indicaba, gritó mi nombre mientras se corría, lo sentí llenarme, por completo, tal y como hacía siempre, tanto si teníamos ropa puesta como si no la teníamos. Era el hombre de mi vida y lo amaba con el alma.

Me derrumbé sobre su pecho y el me acurrucó entre sus brazos, en donde estaba muy cómoda, no teníamos una cobija a la mano, pero ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro, enlacé mi pierna con la suya, recargué mi cabeza y lo besé suavemente.

-Te amo- le dije

-Yo te amo también- me respondió.

Era todo lo que cualquier chica podría pedir, era todo lo que yo quería.

05. Jake & Bella

**Ok... si siguen esta historia ya saben de que va el capi, pero lo tengo que decir, contiene LEMMON! asi que a mis niñas lemmoneras les doy el gusto y a las que no les gusta simplemente saltenseloo no tiene mas relevancia que la obvia! las amoo**

Mi mano estaba enredada en su cabello, sus manos en mis caderas que se movieron hacia arriba recorriendo mis brazos, acariciando mi piel con el dorso de los dedos, su mirada vagando por mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sus manos me tocaban; sus manos lentamente se movieron a los botones de mi blusa y comezó a desabrocharlos lentamente mientras su mirada encontraba la mía, sus ojos obscuros me penetraron, el brillo especial en sus ojos cuando me miraba hacía temblar mis piernas y cuando se dio cuenta, me sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan hermosa y franca que tanto me gustaba, los hoyuelos asomandose en sus mejillas y no pude evitar sonreir.

Siguió trabajando en los botones de mi blusa, hasta que logró sacarlos todos de los hojales, sus dedos se pasearon por mi clavicula, dibujando su contorno y luego acarició mis hombros sacandome la blusa y poniendola en la mesa, sus manos volvieron, subiendo por mi cuello, perfilando mi mandíbula para después acariciar mis labios, un suave revoloteo, cerré los ojos y un suspiro se escapó de mis labios que se entreabrian para saborear su aroma, lamí un poco las yemas de sus dedos y succioné un poco su dedo medio, mi lengua con el dulce sabor de su piel, saboreandolo, entonces sus labios rozaron los míos muy despacio, besó mi labio inferior, yo entreabrí mis labios y le devolví el beso, se retiró y recargó su frente en la mía, mientras yo continuaba con los ojos cerrados, contuvo el aliento y supe que me estaba mirando, lo sentía, mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su mirada, la piel erizandose, mis pezones tensandose, fue entonces que abrí los ojos.

Su mirada bajaba por mi cuerpo, mirando mis pechos presos en un hermoso sostén de encaje negro, mis pezones erguidos, visibles através de la tela, pidiendo atención, relamió sus labios mientras una mano subía lentamente por mi estómago.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunté y en eso su mirada se dirigió a la mía, en sus ojos no vi nada mas que amor, ese hermoso lazo que significaba algo mucho mas profundo que el sentido literal.

-Toda tú me encantas- me dijo sin dudarlo.

-Me lo compré para tí- le dije con una sonrisa y noté mis mejillas encendidas, un pulgar recorriendolas, calentandolas aún más y su mirada bajó por mi cuerpo.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó

-De verdad- me miró de nuevo y en sus ojos ahora había esa chispa de lujuria, esa chispa que me encantaba, me mordí el labio inferior en espera de que dijera algo.

-Pues me encanta- me besó de nuevo, mas audaz, me aparté rompiendo el beso y pasé mi lengua por el borde de sus labios, provocándolo, mientras paseaba mis manos por su pecho, acariciando los músculos bajo la tela, soltó el aliento y entonces su aroma me enloqueció y mis manos bajaron presurosas por su pecho, llegando a el dobladillo de su camiseta y escurriendose por debajo de ella; acariciando su tostada piel y subiendo la camiseta por su pecho, Jake me miró divertido y me sonrió, mientras alzaba los brazos y se sacaba la camiseta por la cabeza.

Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, incliné su cabeza, dirigiendo sus labios a los míos, le di un suave beso, envolviendo sus labios con los míos, protegiéndolos, jalando el suave cabello de su nuca, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo y Jacob medio gruñó, dí un paso hacia atrás, y Jake tensó sus manos en mi espalda ¡Como si pensara que iba a alejarme! ¡Qué tontería! así que lo arrastre conmigo, hasta que mis piernas toparon con el sofá cama y me tiré de espaldas, confiando en la fuerza y los excelentes reflejos de Jake, quién por supuesto me colocó con delicadeza en el sofá, sin soltarme y sin dejar de besarme, lamió mis labios y me besó con cuidado, poniendo su cuerpo sobre el mío, moví una mano, tanteando bajo el asiento, dividida entre la tarea de concentrarme lo suficiente para encontrar la palanca que convertiría el sofá en una cama poco mas grande que una individual, podía sentir la erección de Jake pegada a mi pierna y yo ya me sentía mas que preparada para tenerlo dentro.

Al fín encontre la bendita palanca y el espacio se vio duplicado, puse mis manos en el pecho de Jake y empujé suavemente, el comprendió la indirecta y rodó hasta quedar de espaldas y yo sobre de él. Puso mis manos sobre mi espalda baja, besé su cuello, dejando un rastro humedo de besos, mientras él me besaba justo por debajo de la oreja; sus manos llegaron a mis pantalones y los desabrochó, metiendo las manos por debajo de mi pantalón, acariciando mi trasero ligeramente, comenzó a recorrer las manos hacia abajo, pasandolas por mis piernas al mismo tiempo que bajaba el pantalón, me los saqué y Jake comenzó a acariciar mis piernas, hasta que enrolló una de sus manos en mi cintura sosteniendome fuerte, mientras su otra mano subía y tomaba mi pecho derecho, su boca acarició mi pezón por encima de la tela y un gemido salió de mis labios, su mano masajeaba mi pecho, mientras su boca atendía mi endurecido pezón, restregué mis caderas contra las suyas, sintiendo su poderosa erección contra mí, jake gruño y la vibración combinada con el sonido logró que toda mi piel se erizara.

Su mano se escurrió por debajo de mi sostén y acarició directamente mi pezón, intercambió posiciones y la tortura comenzó de nuevo; los gemidos subían por mi garganta, saliendo en temblorosos suspiros; finalmente sus manos subieron por mi espalda, desenganchando el sostén y liberando mis pechos, que capturó rapidamente con su boca y sus manos y mis brazos comenzaron a temblar, giramos, porque quería los pantalones fuera, mis manos bajaron por su pecho encontrando la brageta y comencé a acariciarlo por encima de la tela, un gruñido muy gutural subió por su pecho y me sentí orgullosa de que fuera yo la que provocara que esos sonidos salieran de su boca.

Su mano acarició mi estómago y bajó hasta mí ropa interior, donde me acarició con el pulgar muy suavemente, me estremecí por completo, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza; comencé a bajar sus pantalones, acariciando su trasero y bajando los boxers* al mismo tiempo, luego los bajé con los pies y se los saqueé por completo, a Jake no pareció gustarle estar en desventaja y decidió que mi ropa interior estorbaba, comenzó a bajarla, acariciando mis piernas mientras lo hacía, quedó arrodillado frente a mí, me incorporé ssobre mis codos para mirarlo, su frente y pecho sudaba y brillaba tenuemente por la luz proveniente de la chimenea, sus marcados músculos, su imponente abdomen, y su enorme erección, me puse aún mas mojada mientras lo veía, abrí mis piernas, invitandolo a entrar, el gateó sobre mi cuerpo, besó mi ombligo y mordisqueó el hueso de mi cadera, lamió y sopló sobre mis pezones, dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, perdida en el enorme placer y la anticipación, sostuvo su rostro frente al mío, mientras yo enlazaba mis piernas en las caderas de Jake acercandolo a mí, elevé mis caderas restregandome contra él, lo quería dentro, estaba ardiendo de necesidad, esa necesidad de tenerlo tan unido a mí, de sentir que me pertenecía en todos los sentidos.

Me besó, penetrandome con la lengua al mismo tiempo que nuestras caderas se encontraban y tuve que reprimir un grito ahogado, era tan grueso, hacía tanto que no estabamos juntos que estaba un poco desacostumbrada a su tamaño, se movió y un pequeño cosquilleo comenzó a surgir entre mis piernas, le quité el cabello del rostro, mirandolo.

-Te amo- me dijo mientras me embestía tan fuerte que sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, arqueé mi espalda, tomandolo mas adentro aún, puso su mano en mi cintura sosteniendome cuando mis músculos se relajaron, me embistió fuerte de nuevo, saliendo de mi cuerpo casi por completo, para volver a entrar con fuerza, cambió el ritmo moviendose a lento, una vez, dos y tres veces; las sensaciones se triplicaron, gemidos comenzaron a salir de la boca de ambos de vez en cuando se podía distinguir un Bella o un Jake, comenzó a besar mis pechos y mis pezones se tensaron.

Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada y me sentí contraerme, apresando la poderosa ereccion de Jake en mi interior, como si tuviera la intención de no dejarlo escapar, conteniendolo en mi interior, bajo el ritmo y aumentó la fuerza, haciendo que el orgasmo me durara aún más y fuera más intenso, mis manos estaban en su trasero, enterrando las uñas en él, lo besé con fuerza y comencé a moverme, giramos, ahora era mi turno de darle un orgasmo.

Me moví sobre el, sacandolo de mi cuerpo y dejandome caer con fuerza, las caras de Jake eran tan excitantes, mis pechos moviendose al vaiven de nuestro ritmo, acaricié sus testículos con ternura, mientras preciosos gemidos se escapaban de su boca, le sonreí, tomé sus manos y las coloqué en mis pechos, el comenzó a masajearlos lentamente, lo cabalgué rápido, alternando entre movimientos circulares y laterales, lo sentí tensarse y sus abdominales se marcaron aún más, así supe que estaba por venirse, aumenté la velocidad y cuando las manos de Jake se movieron a mis caderas para dirigirme, hice exáctamente lo que el me indicaba, gritó mi nombre mientras se corría, lo sentí llenarme, por completo, tal y como hacía siempre, tanto si teníamos ropa puesta como si no la teníamos. Era el hombre de mi vida y lo amaba con el alma.

Me derrumbé sobre su pecho y el me acurrucó entre sus brazos, en donde estaba muy cómoda, no teníamos una cobija a la mano, pero ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro, enlacé mi pierna con la suya, recargué mi cabeza y lo besé suavemente.

-Te amo- le dije

-Yo te amo también- me respondió.

Era todo lo que cualquier chica podría pedir, era todo lo que yo quería.

**Muy bien mis niñas lo he escrito con todo el amor del mundo para ustedes espero les guste les pido dejen sus comentarios**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Uff! que incómodo se estaba volviendo este silencio, mientras todos nuestros compañeros platicaban entre ellos, Edward y yo realizábamos la actividad de laboratorio en completo silencio, sincronizados, la verdad es que yo no estaba haciendo casi nada, porque Edward iba demasiado rápido, que me daba miedo intervenir e interrumpirnos, no me dirigió ninguna palabra más que las que consideraba necesarias para realizar el trabajo; había intentado platicar con él pero tal parecía, que todos mis intentos eran en vano, por más que lo intentaba Edward estaba monosilábico hoy, si y no era la única respuesta que había obtenido durante la última hora.

En fin, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, pero no tenía la intención de estar de nana, suficiente con haberle preguntado ya un par de veces, si no me quería decir, pues supongo que sus razones tendrá.

-¿Bella?- pregunto tan de repente y tan bajo que no estaba segura si había escuchado bien, moví la cabeza, si me había hablado la interpretaría como una invitación a que continuara y sino sería un simple movimiento.

- ¿Tú y tu novio van muy enserio verdad?- su pregunta me sorprendió, porque después de lo que había escuchado por error, evitaba ese tema porque absurdamente lo consideraba peligroso, la verdad es que era un poco incómodo hablar sobre Jake, cuando yo sabía que era lo que sentía o quería Edward conmigo, me resultaba un poco raro y el tampoco tocaba el tema, por eso la pregunta me tomó desprevenida.

-Si vamos muy enserio- contesté encogiéndome de hombros, restándole importancia en mi intento porque cambiara de rumbo nuestra conversación hacia algo más neutral; aunque si lo pensaba bien, éste podía ser un buen momento para aclarar el punto, aprovechando que él había sacado el tema, así no se vería tan obvio.

-¿Lo amas?- preguntó, no me miró cuando lo hizo, miraba hacia su cuaderno de apuntes en donde garabateaba sin sentido, si él había preguntado, es porque quería saber la respuesta, esperaba que aceptara la verdad aún cuando no le gustará demasiado mi respuesta.

-Sí lo amo- dije mirándolo directamente aunque el no me mirara a mí.

-¿Eres feliz?- preguntó y esta vez si me miró a los ojos, con esas orbes doradas cuyo extraño color me cautivaban, el brillo en sus ojos era sin ninguna malicia, era sincero.

-¿Porque estaría a su lado si no?- le dije en un tono un poco condescendiente, lo admito.

-No lo sé, el corazón obedece a motivos que la razón no comprende, he visto a muchas personas estar a lado de la persona que aman, soportando tormentos e humillaciones, bajo la simple y poderosa razón del amor.- sacudió la cabeza - Aún no lo comprendo pero al parecer a algunas personas les gusta el masoquismo y solo quería asegurarme que no es tu caso.

-No lo es, soy feliz, mucho- desvié mi mirada a la mesa mientras sonreía, si era feliz, era muy feliz, tal vez no era la chica más afortunada del mundo como cualquier mujer enamorada dice en las películas, Jake tenía sus defectos y yo los míos, teníamos nuestras diferencias, pero siempre las superábamos juntos, nuestras diferencias nos unían más aún que separarnos y eran esas mismas diferencias las que nos enseñaban mucho. Tal vez no era la mujer más afortunada del mundo, no realmente pero me sentía como la mas afortunada y para mi eso era lo que contaba.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber- asintió con la cabeza, creí ver un destello de resignación en sus ojos, pero tan pronto como apareció, se desvaneció, mientras desviaba la mirada de mi rostro y volvimos al mecánico trabajo de no hablar y solo hacer el trabajo de laboratorio, que aunque no había sido muy larga habíamos perdido mucho tiempo en la plática, el trabajo era mucho y aunque íbamos adelantados queríamos salir a tiempo y no llevarnos trabajo a casa. Resultó que aunque nos apresuramos no nos alcanzo el tiempo tendríamos que quedarnos otro día hasta tarde, no podía ser hoy puesto que Edward tenía entrenamiento en el equipo de béisbol, y yo ... Yo tenía una cita.

Nos despedimos y fui a mi locker a guardar mis cosas, para después correr al estacionamiento hacia mi camioneta, donde me encontré a Jake platicando con Mike, me pase de largo; Jake se me quedó mirando extrañado aventé mis cosas a la batea de la camioneta y lo mire seria, Mike decidió que hacia mal tercio y lo peor de todo era que al parecer yo estaba molesta por algo, Jacob se acercó cautelosamente mirándome inseguro sobre mi manea de actuar su cara me conmovió tanto que tuve que morderme la mejilla para no reír y echar a perder mi maravillosa actuación.

-¿Estás bien amor?- me preguntó, no respondí hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca  
de mi y me avente sobre el para rodear su cintura con mis piernas y su cuello con mis brazos y plantarle un beso casto en la boca, no fueran a llamar a mi padre para arrestar a su hija y a el hijo de su mejor amigo por comportamiento indecente. No era una imagen agradable.

-te engañe- dije

-me asustaste- me dijo mientras besaba mi nariz y me bajaba al suelo.

Su moto estaba junto a la camioneta. Hice un mohín, no me gustaba la idea de que nos fuéramos separados y se lo dije.

-Eso tiene una fácil solución- me dijo mientras abría la batea de la camioneta y levantaba aparentemente sin mayor esfuerzo la moto y la ponía arriba, cerro la batea sin una sola gota de sudor en su frente y me quede muda, sabía lo mucho que pesaba una moto como la de Jake pues yo misma era dueña de una idéntica a esta en color rojo y pesaban como el infierno, la fuerza de una mujer era menos que la de un hombre, pero siempre nos había costado un poco de trabajo moverlas cuando el motor no estaba encendido.

- ¿Estas bién?- pregunté

-Si esto, he estado ejercitandome, no quería que tuvieras un novio enclenque, quería que fuera una sorpresa pero... Ya qué- se encogió de hombros, marcando sus brazos, ya sabía que Jacob estaba haciendo ejercicio, se le notaba, ¿que clase de novia sería si no me diera cuenta que mi novio cada día se ponía mejor? Pero no creí que llegara a incrementar la fuerza física en tanta medida, sobre todo porque no se veía demasiado ponchado…

-Fue una sorpresa créeme- le dije.

Me regaló una hermosa sonrisa que no pude evitar devolverle, trepamos al gran rojo y salimos rumbo a mi casa a pasar una tarde como las de antes...

•••••••  
Era tarde por la noche, me acababa de salir de bañar, mamá estaba dándose un baño zen (su nuevo pasatiempo) que consistía simplemente en estar bajo la regadera con agua fría en meditación, las modas de mi mamá iban y venían según su humor y la época del año, papá tenía una emergencia de trabajo y llegaría tarde; entré en mi habitación con la toalla enredada bajo los brazos y el conocido turbante para secarme el cabello, prendí la luz y ahí estaba Jacob, sentado en mi cama sobre mi edredón púrpura, solté un pequeño gritito porque me sorprendí al verlo aquí, viéndose tan sexy y atractivo como siempre ( que podía decir... Era mi novio tal vez este siendo un poco parcial) rápidamente me quite el turbante de mi cabeza dejando caer mi cabello húmedo sobre mis hombros, el turbante en la cabeza no es nada sexy

-hola- susurré, sabía que mi madre estaba en la otra habitación y eso me ponía un poco nerviosa, mis padres respetaban nuestra privacidad y Jake había estado innumerables ocasiones en mi cuarto, pero ninguna de ellas me incluía desnuda cubierta solo por una toalla, a ambos padres les daría un infarto si me vieran ahora -¿qué haces aquí?-

Se acercó suavemente hacia mí, sigiloso como un animal acechando a su presa.

-Llegaba a casa cuando tuve la imperiosa necesidad de venir a vete- acarició mi hombro ligeramente, causando que miles de mariposas revolotearan suavemente por mi columna vertebral -cierra los ojos- me susurró al oído mientras pasaba un dedo por el puente de mi nariz, obedecí instantáneamente y lo sentí moverse a mi alrededor, sus labios lamieron mi piel ahí donde una gota se escurría directo hacia mis pechos y un suave gemido se escapó de mis labios, era muy erótico, mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente a mis costillas, primero debido a la emoción de el momento y segundo estaba un poco asustada de que mi madre nos encontrara y aunque técnicamente no estábamos haciendo nada indebido, mis padres no iban a tomarse una escena así muy a la ligera.

-tengo algo para ti- susurro a mi oído mientras mi piel se erizaba por el roce de su aliento.

Deslizo algo en mi cuello; me tomo por los hombros y caminamos por la habitación.

-Ábrelos-

En mi cuello una delicada cadena caía hasta el nacimiento de mis senos, donde descansaba la figura de un pequeño lobo de madera perfectamente tallado.

Me giré para encontrarme con la acogedora mirada de Jake

-¿tu lo hiciste?- asintió mientras rozaba con sus dedos el dije. -es hermoso Jake gracias- lo abracé por el cuello y lo bese fieramente sus manos envolvieron mi cintura, su lengua acariciando la mía y sus labios cobijando los míos, mientras nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y nuestro aliento se fundía en uno solo, cuando nos separamos mi toalla cayó dejando al recubierto mis senos, la mirada de Jake vago por la parte expuesta de mi cuerpo, mientras sentía mejillas ruborizarse y mi cuerpo calentarse, mis pezones se irguieron esperando atención y vi a Jacob tragar gordo antes de tomar la toalla y subirla por mis costados, pero accidentalmente rozó uno de mis pezones y yo gemí sin poderme contener, mordí mi labio y Jake se inclino para tomarlo con su boca, sus manos subieron por mi espalda, causando que la toalla callera por completo, no sentí vergüenza, estaba ahí con mi novio, lo que era extraño era estar completamente desnuda, mientras el permanecía completamente vestido, pero perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando tomó mi pezón entré sus labios, lo mordisqueó, lo pellizco y jaló un poco para después repetir la tortura con mi otro seno, su mano bajó por mi espalda, para encontrar mi entrepierna, que ya estaba húmeda y palpitante, comenzó a dar leves toques, para después hacer círculos en mi carne y comenzar a masajear mi clítoris con un ritmo que me volvía loca, me controlaba para no gemir demasiado alto pero me era imposible.

- Tengo que irme antes de que sea muy tarde Bella, ya no hagas eso o no podré marchar- aunque no quería que se fuera, dejé de morder mi labio sabiendo lo mucho que lo provocaba, me cubrí al ver la mirada de Jake, sabía que este no era el momento, ni el lugar, como si pudiera leer mi mente dijo - no es el momento- me beso casta y rápidamente antes de desaparecer por la ventana.

Dormí con una sonrisa en el rostro sin saber que el día que me esperaba mañana sería realmente tormentoso.


End file.
